Haunted House Hijinks
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: If there is one Holiday the Collins family could relate to, it was Halloween. With a little work they manage to bring the scares to their little town of Collinsport, and the best part is, they are congratulated for it. One Shot


**This is a little something for Halloween and I decided to post it today in honor of Carrie. I am so excited to see that movie. I might be able to today but who knows. Anyway, yes, this is short but there is more to come. If you've read Obstacles then the characters here won't confuse you but if not go back and read that to familiarize yourself with them. Like I said, I have more one shots and stuff that will follow Obstacles so if you enjoyed that you are in luck. On a side note: This year marks the first full moon on Halloween since 1955! There won't be another until 2020. Because of this I know there is no full moon at the time this takes place but I didn't want to jump forward in time to now so just imagine it did or something lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

Halloween was the best time of the year for the Collins family it seemed. Everyone carried the spirit of Halloween with great gusto, even Carolyn. This year would be the first year they tried to fully embrace the holiday that almost symbolized their unique family. It all started when Carolyn revealed to Daniel that they didn't ever care to celebrate Halloween. He had gasped dramatically and insisted that they should. Carolyn began contemplating the idea and finally decided that it would be the only time their family could be their true selves without consequence. Plus, it could be fun. She brought up the idea at the dinner table with positive results. David was excited at the prospect and suggested they enlist the Levine brothers to help with the celebration. Carolyn liked the idea. Barnabas curiously accepted and Victoria found the whole thing genius.

Elizabeth agreed as well when she saw how interested everyone was, especially the younger members of the family. Carolyn went on to explain that the house could be turned into a haunted house using the rooms they no longer used. It would bring people to the house, yes, but it was a guaranteed thriller as well. Their house was already depicted as a haunted one, which it technically was if they counted David's mother still hanging around, which would only boost the effect. With everyone on board, there was no hesitation to start. Since Daniel was the one to bring up the idea it was Daniel that Carolyn sat down to talk with. They took the conversation down to the beach where David and Peter were busy embarking on a search of various creatures washed up from the water while Daniel and Carolyn conversed.

"I think we should start with flyers," Daniel suggested.

"Do you honestly think people will show?" Carolyn replied, an uncertain quirk of her eyebrow directed at him.

"Yes, if their curiosity is piqued they will. I can guarantee it will be too. If you had a chance to enter the mysterious Collinwood Manor wouldn't you want to?" he questioned her with a playful smile. She allowed a small one of her own and nodded.

"I'm naturally adventurous so yes," she replied.

"Ok then, others will do the same," he assured her. She sighed and looked away from him to see Daniel and Peter bent down in the sand, a crab trying its best to fend off their interested fingers poking at it. Carolyn shook her head at their antics and then turned back to Daniel who was staring at the ground thoughtfully.

"You ok?" she asked him, laying a hand on his arm. He looked up at her and cocked his head.

"Have you been paying attention to the calendar?" he inquired. She thought back to the last time she checked it and then nodded.

"Always, why?" she answered.

"You must have seen what day the full moon lands on then," he responded simply. Carolyn's eyes suddenly widened when she realized the full moon would be on Halloween.

"Is that good or bad?" she wondered aloud. He shrugged.

"Look at it this way, we can hide out and miss all the fun, or, we can show up and add to it," Daniel said with a coy smirk. Carolyn found herself copying the expression. This was yet another thing Carolyn found attracted her to Daniel. He could be a mischievous rule breaker as well as a complete goody two shoes all at the same time. He could play pranks yet he was also capable of being a gentleman when the situation called for it. He was diverse in every sense of the word, dexterous enough to suit Carolyn's ever shifting moods. She didn't know if it was due to him being a wolf too or the simple fact that they shared the same characteristics. Either way, it only added positives to their relationship.

"I think we should make this interesting," Carolyn replied, her answer making Daniel grin wider.

"It's settled then. We can add in our own scares to the haunted house," he said resolutely. Carolyn's smile faltered only slightly but Daniel still caught it.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Do you think we'll be allowed to do that? I mean, I know I can control myself, and you can too, but do you think my mother and Barnabas would allow it?" she remarked. Daniel seemed to ponder the question a while before answering.

"We should be able to. It's not like anyone will be in danger. Hey, maybe Barnabas and Victoria could join in on the fun? Or maybe David could persuade his mom to show up here and there? That would be cool," he suggested, excitement tinging his voice. Carolyn hadn't thought of that and silently wondered if her aunt and uncle would do such a thing. It would be pretty entertaining to see them go through with it though.

"That would be awesome," she agreed.

"Ask them and see. You never know, because honestly, your aunt seems to have it in her," he said with a playful nudge. Carolyn laughed and pushed him back.

"Gosh, I wonder where she got **that** from?" she wondered sarcastically.

"You," they both said in unison before bursting out laughing.

"I wonder if Barnabas suspects us of showing Victoria the wonders of letting loose and helping us play pranks once in a while," Daniel stated.

"Ok, don't make it sound like she did anything. She mostly just helped by turning a blind eye when she caught us. It isn't like she personally helped out with anything," Carolyn corrected.

"Same difference," Daniel said with a wave of his hand. Carolyn snickered and smacked his shoulder.

"Ok, so, I'll bring it up at dinner tonight. Halloween is in a few days so we should start setting up," she said, beginning to plan it out.

"Me and Pete can start putting up the flyers while you start setting up at your place then we can head over to help you guys out," he further suggested.

"Cool, so, do you think we should start today? I mean, I want this to be really good. Like the party Barnabas threw, I want this to be something everyone talks about again," she said with determination. Daniel was told of the Collins past up to this point in time. The whole, detailed, story left him in awe and made him respect them even more for what they went through.

"Yeah, I'll go home and start making the flyers while you start here. If we hang them up tomorrow we can drop by here every day after school to help with the house. We should get done in time for Halloween," he said, checking his watch and then getting up to dust off his clothes.

"Aw, is it really time for you to go?" she questioned, taking his hand in hers. He nodded and pulled her so that he could then pull her closer.

"Yeah, but we have work to do and the earlier we start, the better," he responded, leaning in to give her a peck on the lips. She smiled and then called to David who looked up at her. She motioned that they were going and he got Peter's attention. The two boys jogged over.

"Come on Pete, we have flyers to make and put up," Daniel told his younger brother.

"Flyers? You mean for the haunted house?" the young boy question with excitement.

"Yep, you and I are on flyer duty. After words, we will come back here to help out," Daniel confirmed. Peter and David both beamed at the thought of actually going through with the haunted house idea.

"Yes!" they exclaimed together. Daniel laughed and ruffled his brother's hair.

"Start heading up. Mom will be here soon to pick us up," he said. Peter fixed his hair.

"Fine, but don't spend all day saying good bye like last time. Both David and I are scarred for life," he teased, making David and Carolyn laugh good naturedly while Daniel playfully caught his brother in a head lock before he could scurry away.

"That's none of your business and no one said to come get us. You were told to leave for a reason and you disobeyed so it's really your fault," Daniel replied. Peter finally broke from his hold and stumbled, catching himself before falling in the sand.

"Go on you two and don't come back if you don't want to see anything," Carolyn ordered. David quickly started back and Peter followed him. Carolyn watched them go before she was pulled into Daniels arms.

"Now that they left…" he murmured, leaning in to kiss her neck tenderly. She let out a hum of approval before guiding his mouth to hers. The initiated kiss easily grew heated, the approach of the full moon having a fifty-fifty chance of either throwing them into fits of anger or making their hormones far more intense than the average teen their age. They never went any farther than kissing and the occasional touches but it was getting progressively harder to control once they got started. As soon as Carolyn's thought process started to focus too heavily on where their make out session was headed she pulled away, panting for air, her body feeling hotter by the second. Daniel groaned and cupped her face to continue but she deflected his attempt.

"As much as I want to we can't. You have to get going and I promised my mother I wouldn't be a stupid teen," she told him, serious yet unable to kill the giddy emotions running through her. He nodded, understanding her request, and then stepped away.

"Ok, let's go," he said with a nod, holding out his hand for her to take. She gripped it in her own and together they headed back. Carolyn and David saw the Levine brothers off and then began plans of their own to put into action starting the next day. There was a lot of work to do and they would need the cooperation of the whole Collins family for it to work.

* * *

It was the day of Halloween and all the hard work and preparations turned out a haunted house that they were sure would be unlike anyone had ever seen. Everyone agreed to that. It turned out the vampires of the household were curious enough to agree to show themselves in their true form while David announced that his mother would guarantee a few more frights. The wolves were joined by Banks who was all for scaring the living daylights out of people when he found out during his many visits. While the creatures of Collinwood would be posted inside, the humans of the house would have various jobs. Willie ditched the whole thing to hang at the bar so David and Peter took it upon themselves to keep people in an orderly line outside while Adler reluctantly (was forced by Banks) to take up the position of being the cryptic greeter at the door. His monotone and seemingly uncaring personality was sure to make the guests uncomfortable before they even entered. They had three routes set up through the house that would lead the trick-or-treaters in a one way yet confusing path that sometimes crossed and then led them down into the cellar where they would exit out the back door.

From there, Elizabeth would direct them to the front again, her take charge personality effective should the guests be so scared they were panicking. Yes, they planned it to be that heart stopping. It would be a horror fanatic's dream and every easily frightened person's nightmare should they make the choice to step inside. Even though the house already held an eerie quality to those unfamiliar to it, it still needed a few touch ups. The only ones who couldn't join were Mr. and Mrs. Levine who unfortunately had to work so they dropped the brothers off at Collinwood as soon as possible so everyone would be accounted for by the time night fell. Everyone waited with bated breath, each knowing for certain that the town was well aware of what they had planned. It was now a question of would anyone show up or not. After Carolyn, Daniel, and Banks left to hide along the route, having already transformed once the night blanketed the sky and the moon was out, it didn't take long for the groups to arrive. The vampires sensed them at the gate, probably already on edge to even enter.

"Boys, let in our guests so that we may show them what Halloween is truly about," Barnabas requested with a flourish. Victoria smiled and hooked her arm in his so that they could take their places stalking the halls. David and Peter grinned and made their way outside, both dressed in matching skeleton costumes. Elizabeth, dressed up in a flowing black dress, glanced around at the realistic decorations, she flipped the switch on a fog machine on her way out back. Adler grumbled but took his place at the front door, hating that he was dressed as a bellhop, his uniform red with black stripes on the sleeves complete with shiny black shoes and white gloves. He adjusted his cap and then let his frown disappear into a blank stare as he waited for the first of many guests he would be greeting tonight.

* * *

Carolyn's big frame made the floorboards creak under her as she prowled through her house. It was odd being inside for once in this form instead of running free outside. She felt completely at ease and comfortable in her wolf form though which was why the wolves were allowed to stick around. Daniel grew to control his wolf side with Carolyn's easy and controlled nature guiding him effortlessly. Banks was already highly experienced so there was no problem there. Carolyn bounded across the hall and through the room to sniff at a new scent. The guests had arrived.

"_This is going to be fun," _she observed, making her way closer, intent on being the first of many scares. It seems someone must have gotten to the first group already though because they were already running. Two others followed, shaking and clutching each other in fear. Carolyn leaned out of the shadows to drag her claw slowly down the doorway just as the two passed. They yelped and sped up while Carolyn laughed to herself. As she continued to mess with the minds of many townsfolk who entered she sometimes crossed paths with Daniel, Banks, Barnabas, and Victoria who she teamed up with to double the scares. The victims were endless and the fun kept going until eventually the crowd tapered to nothing. The fun had to end at some time after all. She backtracked into the room her and Daniel started off in when she felt the transformation take hold of her again. She slipped on her robe when it was over and turned to see Daniel just barely make it in. He pulled on his own robe and plopped in a chair tiredly.

"That, was, so, awesome," he panted with a grin.

"We so have to make this a tradition," she replied hopefully. She took a seat in Daniel's lap before he could get up. He let out a grunt as he was forced back in his seat, his arms moving to wind around her middle.

"I think that was the best Halloween I've ever had," he muttered, nuzzling at her neck affectionately. She tilted her head so he had more room.

"Definitely," she agreed. He began trailing kisses to her jaw and she captured his lips with her own but they didn't get far. Before any of them could let their hands wander they heard someone clearing their throat. They jumped apart and Carolyn rushed to put distance between them.

"Hey Victoria," she greeted, slightly embarrassed for getting caught but ignoring it.

"Hi," Daniel added sheepishly, giving her a small wave.

"Hope we aren't having too much fun or Barnabas and Elizabeth might blow a fuse," she teased.

"Nope, not having that much fun," Daniel said with a hasty shake of his head. Carolyn raised a brow at his need to always stay in line and show respect for her family. He came off as such an endearing dork when he did but it made him even more lovable in her eyes. He always put his all into their relationship.

"Everyone is heading inside and getting ready for bed. Barnabas and I will be heading out soon after we make sure everyone is in their beds. Is the plan for Daniel and Peter to spend the night approved?" Victoria stated, looking at Carolyn when she asked the question.

"Yes, but mother told me he has to sleep with his brother in a spare room," she grumbled, averting her eyes. Victoria chuckled but nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and I believe it is time for you two to say good night and part ways," she remarked. Daniel pulled Carolyn into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Night," he whispered in her ear.

"Good night," she replied, a soft smile on her lips. He shot her a grin and then left to find his brother. Carolyn walked with Victoria to her room where the vampire stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"See you later Vicky," Carolyn said in farewell.

"Sleep well Carolyn," she replied with a nod. Carolyn ascended the stairs to her room and pulled on some pajamas before sliding into bed. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, her tired body easily giving in.

"Best Halloween ever," she mumbled into the pillow before sleep claimed her. In a far removed room from Carolyn's, Daniel laid in bed with his kid brother snoring in another across from him. He had fallen asleep in his costume. The sight reminded Daniel of a time back when he was younger when Peter often fell asleep in his costume from long nights out gathering candy. This time around, hosting a haunted house seemed to far outweigh gathering candy. Daniel had to agree. He rolled on his side and let out a sigh. His life may have took a sudden turn into uncharted waters but he gained someone special in the process. Daniel finally fell asleep thinking about Carolyn, his mate for life. David had managed to get into pajamas before falling asleep with a smile on his face. Banks and Adler took another room, Adler grateful to finally sleep while Banks just happily passed out on the floor. He could sleep anywhere.

Willie stumbled in not too long later to just barely make it to the couch in the foyer where he fell asleep. Elizabeth climbed in bed, happy that her family got to experience such a night. They were allowed one night a year to be themselves and she was thankful for that. The house seemed to settle once the members of the household wound down. All was quiet but comfortably so. By morning another day would start and with it the return to acting normal. But for one night of the year, when being a creature of the night was considered a must, the Collins family found that they were accepted in that respect. They had no idea that by the next day, they would be revered as the best thing to happen to Collinsport regarding Halloween. It was simply their holiday and would remain so as long as they continued to bring the scares that had impressed their small town. Finally, they had found their place and it was a perfect match.


End file.
